Finally
by Hannah303
Summary: This is how I imagined Renesmee's first year of school.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about how I imagined Renesmee's first year at school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

"Renesmee, honey, wake up. We don't want to be late for your first day of school." I heard my mom say as she shook me awake.

Wow! It was finally here. My very first day of school. I had been home schooled by my family for years, but now my growth had slowed down to almost nothing so my parents finally agreed to let me go to school.

Although we had moved away from Forks almost two weeks ago, we were just now enrolling at the school. It had taken a long time to work out a story that would explain why our family didn't look that much alike. I still think that the story was way to far-fetched for anyone to believe, but Alice had seen that people wouldn't question it.

I think that I was the only one who was actually excited to be going to school. Everyone else had already been at least once. I had been shielded all of my life from anyone who wasn't in on our secret, but now I was finally going to be able to meet people and make friends and get away from my family for once.

As I got ready for school I could feel my nerves getting the best of me. I changed my outfit at least five times before I settled on a pair of skinny jeans and a white blouse with a pair of blue flats. I hoped everyone at school would like it.

When I was finally ready for school I went downstairs and saw that everyone, with the exception of Jacob, was in the living room. I wonder where he's at. He said he would be here this morning. I was going to ride to school with him.

"He'll be here in a few minutes. He called and said he was running late." My dad explained.

Why would he be late? He told me he would be here as soon as I was awake.

"Nessie, honey, do you want something for breakfast?" Grandma Esme asked. Blood was still my main choice for nourishment, but I had taken a liking to some human food.

"No thank you, Grandma. I'm not hungry."

"Ok, then. You guys should probably be leaving pretty soon anyway. You still have to check in with the office to get your schedules."

"Hold on, Esme. Will you take a picture of all of us? I want it for the scrapbook of Nessie. After all it is her first day of school" Alice asked.

"Sure, Alice."

We all stood in a group with me in the center. I hated this about my family. They took pictures of every event of my life. They practically smothered me. I hate it.

"Renesmee!" My dad said.

"Sorry Dad. I can't help it." I think I hated that even more. I didn't have one thought to myself, unless I asked Mom to put up her shield.

Esme quickly snapped the picture, and then I heard a knock at the door. It was probably Jacob. I opened the door, and smiled when I saw him.

"Are you ready for school?"

"Yes, let's go. I'll see you all at school. Bye." I said as I ran out the door.

I raced Jacob to the car. He let me win. He always lets me win. Jacob was my best friend. We had known each other since I was born, and he had always been there for me. He understood how I felt about my family, and he knew that I was happy to be able to get away from them, even if it was just for a class period or two.

When we got into the car let out a big sigh.

"What's wrong, Ness?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"Liar. What's wrong?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

He let it go after that. Jake knew I would tell him eventually. I always told him everything.

When we finally got to the school, Jake and I waited for the rest of my family park, and then walked to the main office.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

"Oh, you guys must be the new students." The secretary said.

"Yes. We were told that we could get out schedules here."

"Yes, I have them right here, and here are some maps of the school as well." She handed a stack of papers to Edward, which he then passed to everyone.

I had decided to be a junior this year since I looked the same age as Bella, Edward, and Alice, who were also juniors. My schedule seemed pretty easy; Algebra II, English, computer science, lunch, French III, government, and chemistry was my last class of the day. I glanced over at Jakes schedule, and I was happy to see that we had computer science and chemistry together. I had math and French with Bella, and English with Alice and Edward. I was ecstatic to see that I had one class without any of them. Finally I would be able to have time to myself.

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoy reading it. This is my first fanfic so please review, even if it is a simple yay or nay.**

**Also, I am looking for a beta so if you are interested please message me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

After we walked out of the office I looked down at my map, and noticed that the campus wasn't very big. The secretary had circled the hallway where our lockers were at. I was glad to see that the locker to the right of me was Jake's.

It only took us a few seconds to find the right hallway. While we were looking for our lockers I heard Edward whisper something to Bella.

"They're surprised at the size of our family."

I hadn't even noticed the fact that everyone in the hallway was either staring at us or whispering to their friends.

I heard someone say they had dibs on the blonde, and then I saw Emmett move closer to Rosalie. I tried to ignore the rest of the whispers. It was awkward to here people talk about my family like that.

As I approached my locker I saw that the girl who used the locker to the left of me was frantically searching for something. I couldn't help but stare at her, and I eventually got the courage to talk to her.

"May I ask what you're looking for?"

"My English book. I think I left it at home, and I need it for class."

"Oh, well, you can use mine if you want. I don't have English until second period."

"Thanks. I'll give it back to you after class. I'm Sarah by the way."

"You're welcome. I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. I'm new here."

"Yea I know. It's been the talk of the school that there were going to be a bunch of new kids starting. I'm new here, too. Well sort of. My family moved here a couple months ago."

"Well I'm glad I met someone who knows what I'm going through."

"What about your family."

"They don't count."

"I know what you mean. I have an older brother and sister too. What classes do you have."

I handed her my schedule, and she proceeded to tell me that we had computer science, government, and chemistry together.

"Well, I am going to be late for English, I'll meet you after class to give you the book back."

"Ok, see you later."

I put the rest of my books in my locker, and then waited for Bella to say goodbye to Edward so we could walk to class together. She didn't say anything to me as we walked, but I could tell the she was happy that I had made a friend.

It didn't take us long to find our class, and when we went to the teacher, Ms. Smith, she told us that we could take the desks in the back. Ms. Smith only took 20 minutes to teach the lesson, and then she gave us the rest of the hour to work on the homework. Bella and I finished the work in ten minutes. She, of course, had already taken this class before, and I had taught myself algebra a few years ago.

Ms. Smith was surprised at how quick we finished, but Bella just told her that we had already covered this lesson at our old school. This seemed to be a good enough explanation because she went back to her desk.

The girl in front of me must have heard what Bella said because she turned around and asked me for help.

"Hey, what did you get for number 10."

"17."

"I didn't get that at all. What did I do wrong?"

She handed me her paper, and I pointed out her mistake. She had divided wrong.

"Thanks, I'm Delaney."

"I'm Nessie, and this is my sister Bella."

"Nessie? What kind of name is that?"

"It's short for Renesmee."

"Oh, I see. Where'd you guys move from?"

"Washington."

"Cool."

"What other classes do you have."

"Next I have English, then computer science. After lunch I have French, government, and then chemistry."

"Cool, we have government together."

With that she turned around, and went back to working on the assignment. Occasionally, Delaney would turn around and asked for help, but for the most part I just sat waiting for the bell to ring. If all of my classes were going to be this easy I would never have homework.

After what seemed like an eternity the bell rang, dismissing us from class. Bella and I walked back to our lockers, and Sarah was already there holding my book up.

"Thank you so much. I would have got detention if I didn't bring my book again."

"No problem. It's not like I was using it."

"Yea. Well I'll see you at lunch. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the rest of my things in my locker, and then said goodbye to Bella. I checked the map to see where my English class was at, and found that it was in this hallway.

By the time I got to the classroom Alice and Edward were already there. My English teacher, Mr. Sanchez, told me to sit in the empty seat desk next to Chris. I didn't know who he meant, so Mr. Sanchez told Chris to hold his hand up.

After I sat down Mr. Sanchez began his lecture. Apparently, they were reading Shakespeare's Macbeth. Oh joy, Shakespeare. I had already read this play, as well as his other tragedies when I was two. Looks like this was going to be another easy class.

Halfway through the lecture I felt my phone buzz. I checked to make sure that Mr. Sanchez wasn't looking at me, and took my phone out of my pocket. It was a text from Jake, I heard Edward whisper "Renesmee, put your phone away!", but I chose to ignore him.

From Jake

**Hey how's class?**

I quickly typed "it's boring, how's yours?" , and then hurried to put my phone away before Mr. Sanchez caught me.

I felt my phone vibrate again, but I waited until Mr. Sanchez was on the other side of the room.

From Jake

**Same. Can't wait until next hour. At least I will know someone.**

I texted back "yea, me too. Can't wait to get away from "them" for a while." I knew that he would understand that I mean my family.

Jake didn't text back after that so for the rest of the hour I had to listen to Mr. Sanchez drone on about Macbeth and the Three Witches.

**A/N- I am still looking for a beta so if you are interested please message me. Also please review. This is my first fan fiction and I want to know if it is any good.**


End file.
